


Tea Party

by Vandera



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandera/pseuds/Vandera
Summary: Anduin takes a break and attends a tea party (or how Vol’jin and Tyrathan find a new babysitter)
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Zekhan, Tyrathan Khort/Vol'jin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Tea Party

Anduin followed Zekhan through the hallways of Grommash Hold. It had been a busy morning of official meetings with the Warchief, and Anduin was ready for a break. Zekhan had offered to show Anduin around Orgrimmar, and Anduin was eager to spend some time with Zekhan. They had not been able to spend much alone time together since Anduin’s visit to the Echo Isles.

As they walked past a halfway open door, Anduin heard laughter coming from the room, followed by a young girl’s voice speaking broken Orcish, with a Common accent. “Do you want one sugar or two?” 

Curious, Anduin crept up to the door and peered inside. He could barely believe what he was seeing.

“Twenty,” said the adult troll who was sitting at a table in the room.

“Silly, you can’t have twenty sugars! That’s too many,” said a little human girl as she dropped some “sugar” into the little tea cup the troll was holding. 

Anduin smiled. The sugar cubes must be invisible. Anduin could also see a bottle of apple juice on the floor underneath the table. That must the “tea” that they were drinking.

“My Daddy says I can only have one sugar. He says too much sugar makes me hyper,” chattered the little girl. She looked to be around five or six. She had bright green eyes and was missing one of her front teeth. Her black hair had been braided with a couple of flowers in it.

“We definitely don’t want that,” mumbled an orc sitting on the other side of the girl. He seemed to be very focused on carefully picking up his little cup. The serious expression on his face contrasted with the dark red flower hat he was wearing.

The troll chuckled and shook his head. A pink bow in his hair fell out.

“Oh no. I’ll fix it,” said the girl as she picked up the bow and stood up on her chair. The chair started to wobble, but the orc grabbed hold of it, steadying it.

The troll leaned down and allowed the girl to tie the bow back into his hair.

Anduin had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud. The scene in front of him was so precious and at the same time unexpected. No one back in Stormwind would believe Anduin if he told them what he was witnessing.

Despite her young age, the little girl showed absolutely no fear of her two teatime companions. Nor did her guests seem to be irritated or annoyed by being there. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves, and Anduin got the impression that this was not the first tea party for the trio.

“Anduin?” Zekhan’s voice called from behind Anduin.

Anduin turned around to see Zekhan coming back down the hallway.

“I looked behind me and ya weren’t dere. What is it?” Zekhan asked as he peered over Anduin’s head.

“Who’s the little girl?” Anduin asked.

“Oh, dat be Ava. She be one of da Warchief’s children,” explained Zekhan.

“Isn’t she Tyrathan Khort’s child?” Anduin asked. He had recognized that name.

“Aye,” nodded Zekhan.

“So why did ya call her Vol’jin’s child?” Anduin asked.

“Because dat is what she be. Vol’jin and Tyrathan be mates. Ava be their daughter. Ya don’t have to be related by blood to be family,” explained Zekhan.

“I guess not,” smiled Anduin as he glanced back inside the room.

The orc was trying to sip the “tea” out of the cup without dropping it, or breaking the fragile teacup. The troll was watching the orc with an amused expression while he munched on a cookie. Ava was pouring a cup of “tea” for one of the several stuffed animals also seated around the table. There was a raptor, a wolf, and manasaber.

“The orc and troll?” Anduin asked.

“Bodyguards. Dey keep her out of trouble when Vol’jin and Tyrathan be busy,” answered Zekhan.

“I see,” said Anduin.

At that moment, Ava looked up and spotted the pair out in the hallways. “Zekhan! Come join our tea party!” Ava yelled as she waved at them.

“Sorry, little miss. I supposed to be showin’ da King around Orgrimmar. Maybe next time,” apologized Zekhan.

Ava frowned and her eyes took on a sad expression.

Anduin shook his head. This little girl had the best sad puppy dog-eyed expression that Anduin had seen in a long time. There was no doubt in his mind that Ava had everyone in the Horde wrapped around her little finger.

“It’s okay, Zekhan. The tour can wait. Besides, I haven’t been invited to a tea party in a long time,” said Anduin.  
————————————————————————————————————————————  
Vol’jin frowned. He was getting a little concerned. Zekhan was supposed to have given the visiting Alliance King a tour around Orgrimmar while Vol’jin dealt with an issue between the orc and blood elf stable masters. It seemed that a couple of the orc’s wolves had eaten a few of the blood elves’ hawkstriders.

Vol’jin had finally gotten all the feathers in that issue sorted out. He did not care what Tyrathan said; that was a good joke. But now, there was no sign of Anduin, or Zekhan for that matter. Vol’jin bit his lip. Now, what kind of trouble could those two have gotten themselves into? It had only been a couple of hours.

“Vol’jin, you need to see this,” said Tyrathan as he leaned in the doorway of the throne room.

“Can it wait?” Vol’jin asked. He really needed to find the missing King. It would not look good if the Alliance King suddenly disappeared during a diplomatic visit to Orgrimmar. He rubbed his temples. Oh, Vol’jin could already feel a headache coming on.

Tyrathan shook his head.

With a sigh, Vol’jin followed Tyrathan out of the room and down the hall. They stopped right outside the children’s playroom.

Tyrathan pressed a finger to his lips, telling Vol’jin to be silent.

Vol’jin lifted an eyebrow, wondering why, but soon had his answer.

“So, Lady Ava, how was the weather during your holiday?” Anduin’s voice asked.

“Wonderful, Sir Anduin,” answered Ava.

Vol’jin leaned in and peered around the door. Sure enough Anduin and Zekhan were sitting at the table with Ava and her two guards. All five of them were sipping apple juice and eating cookies. Anduin now had several pink bows tied in his hair, as did Zekhan.

Vol’jin turned back to Tyrathan. “How? Why?”

Tyrathan shrugged. “Do you think we can get them to play with Dix too? Then you and I can have some alone time.”

Vol’jin shook his head. “I not gonna ask da King to babysit a teething toddler, who be bitin’ everythin’, and everyone. Come on. We’ll get Saurfang to watch him,” grinned Vol’jin as he wrapped an arm around Tyrathan’s shoulders. The two of them silently slipped back down the hall.


End file.
